The rape
by Mey89
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist zwar nicht von Fullmoon, aber hey. Sie ist selbst erfunden, sowohl die Personen als auch die Begebenheiten.
1. Chapter 1

_**The rape**_

Kapitel 1

WARNUNG! Wer es bevorzugt, Storys zu lesen, die zwar romantisch sind, aber keinen Sex beinhalten, der sollte diese Story besser nicht lesen.

Hallo liebe Leser!

Nun, ihr kennt sicherlich bereits meine erste Story. Den FanFic zu Plastic Little.

Hier wäre nun also meine zweite Story.

Dieses Mal wird es **kein** _Slash_ und auch **kein **_Fem-Slash_. Es wird eine reine _Het-Story._

Falls jemand nicht wissen sollte, was der Titel auf deutsch bedeutet: **_Die Vergewaltigung._**

Nun, ich weiß, kein wirklich interesseweckender Titel. Aber es passt nun einmal sehr gut zu meiner Story.

Nun denn, dann will ich jetzt mal beginnen.

Es war wieder einer von diesen heißen Sommertagen.

Tsuna Garana, die Klassensprecherin der 10 e der Gazui Mittelschule, hatte wie immer alle Hände voll zu tun. Jeder Schüler machte seine Späße und verletzte die Schulregeln. Sie hatte die Aufgabe, die Klasse unter Kontrolle zu halten, bis der Lehrer kam. Heute allerdings wollte ihr das nicht recht gelingen. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken bei einem Jungen, den sie an der Busstation versehentlich angerempelt hatte.  
Sie war, so schnell sie konnte, aus dem Bus gesprungen und hatte jemanden angerempelt. Durch dieses Manöver landete sie, statt auf ihren Füßen, auf dem Po. Er hatte noch gesagt: „Pass das nächste Mal besser auf, wo du hinspringst, ja?" Dann hatte er ihr seine Hand entgegengestreckt und hatte ihr wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Tsuna war die Sache sehr peinlich gewesen, denn dieser Typ sah auch noch richtig süß aus. Er lächelte fleißig und sah sie mit seinen braunen Augen freundlich an. Sie hatte mit hochrotem Kopf eine schnelle Entschuldigung gestammelt und war dann schnell in Richtung Schule gelaufen. Auf halber Strecke war sie schließlich stehen geblieben, hatte sich an eine Wand gelehnt und sich an seinen freundlichen Augenausdruck erinnert. Wie süß er doch aussah! Letztendlich hatte sie sich selbst ermahnt: ‚Schluss jetzt! Hör auf, ihn dir vorzustellen. Den Kerl hast du heute das erste und letzte Mal gesehen. Sonst machst du das auch nicht, also wirst du jetzt nicht damit anfangen!' Aber ehrlich, er sah doch wirklich zum Anbeißen aus.  
Tsuna erwachte aus ihrem Tagtraum, als die Mathe-Lehrerin mit einem Stapel Hefte in die Klasse kam. Ach ja, richtig! Heute würde die Klasse ihre Mathe-Arbeit zurückbekommen! Tsuna hatte vergessen zu lernen, das Thema allerdings verstanden, sodass sie keine Probleme mit der Arbeit gehabt hatte. Gerade, als sie aufgerufen wurde, stürmte jemand ins Klassenzimmer. „Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung! Bitte, verzeihen Sie. Ich habe verschlafen." Nein! Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Tsuna war wie versteinert. Auch dieser Junge, dessen Namen sie noch nicht kannte, blickte wie erstarrt.

Was war heute nur für ein furchtbarer Tag! Asuo und seine Eltern waren gerade erst nach Ikoto gezogen. Ihm waren nicht einmal Ferien vergönnt gewesen, die gerade in seiner alten Heimatstadt begonnen hatten. Nein, hier in Ikoto würde man noch eine Weile auf die Ferien warten müssen. Und gleich am ersten Tag, am Busbahnhof musste ihn auch noch so eine Chaotin anrempeln und hinfallen. Er hatte ihr gerne wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Er war eben ein richtiger Gentleman. Asuo hatte wirklich Glück. Sie sah so süß aus! Asuo hatte ihr hinterhergestarrt, bis er sie nicht mehr hatte sehen können. Dabei hatte er völlig die Zeit vergessen und sich beeilen müssen, um rechtzeitig in der neuen Schule zu sein. Und nun das! Sie stand mitten in der Klasse und sah ihn erstaunt an. Auch er schien sie nicht anders anzuschauen, das war ihm bewusst. Er hatte nur das kleine Problem, dass er seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr wenden konnte. Allein ihr Gesicht war atemberaubend! Und wenn man dann noch den Körper dazu nahm! Asuo wurde richtig schwindelig und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht umzufallen.

„Tsuna Garana!", donnerte die Stimme der Lehrerin, „Würden sie bitte die Güte haben, sich endlich ihre Arbeit abzuholen! – Ich darf der Klasse mitteilen, dass Garana die beste Arbeit geschrieben hat. Nehmt euch ein Beispiel! Sie hat sich, im Gegensatz zu anderen, hingesetzt und gelernt." Das Mädchen bewegte sich automatisch zur Lehrerin, nahm ihr Heft und kehrte dann auf ihren Platz zurück. Von dort aus starrte sie nur diesen Jungen an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick.

Die Mathe-Lehrerin hatte alle Arbeiten verteilt, stand auf und erhob die Stimme. „So ihr Lieben. Das ist euer neuer Mitschüler Asuo Zumao. Er wird sich jetzt vorstellen. Und dann", wandte sie sich an den Neuen, „setzt du dich bitte neben Tsuna, neben ihr ist noch ein Platz frei." Er sah die Frau verdutzt an. Kurz danach stotterte er los: „Ähm, ja, mein Name... ist A-Asuo Zumao. I-Ich wohne im Haus Ikara. ... Ich habe v-vorher auf der... Insel Mikoto in Mi-e-ma gewohnt. D-dort bin ich ebenfalls... auf eine... Mittelschule gegangen. ... Ich habe mich entschlossen hier her zu ziehen. Einen wirklichen Grund... gibt es dafür... nicht." Er hörte auf zu erzählen und setzte sich auf seinen zukünftigen Sitzplatz. Dort flüsterte er zu Tsuna gewandt: „Hi! So schnell sieht man sich wieder, was?" Die Jugendliche jedoch beachtete ihn nicht und konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es.

So, ihr Lieben. fg  
Ich bin mal wieder herrlich gemein und höre an dieser Stelle auf. hrhr  
Klar, von PL 2 seit ihr es gewohnt, dass jedes meiner Kapitel so ziemlich 3 Seiten umfasst. Tja, bei dieser Story wird es nicht so sein. Ich suche mir ab sofort nur noch die besten Stellen raus, da höre ich dann auf, denk ich.  
Über eure Meinungen zu meiner Story würde ich mich echt freuen. diese E-Mail Adresse könnt ihr mir schreiben. Ich antworte, wenn ich Zeit habe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The rape**_

Kapitel 2

‚Oh man! Was mach ich nur? Jetzt sitzt er auch noch neben mir! Das halt ich doch im Leben nicht lange aus. Ich muss mich jetzt schon zusammennehmen, damit ich ihm nicht gleich die Klamotten vom Körper reiße.' Tsuna's Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um Asuo, sodass sie dem Unterricht nicht mehr folgen konnte. Das Thema interessierte sie aber auch nicht wirklich.  
Auch Asuo ging es ähnlich. Er schaute stur gerade aus. Nur, damit er Tsuna nicht anschauen musste.  
‚So eine verdammte Sch! Erst am Busbahnhof und jetzt sitz ich auch noch neben ihr! Und dieser Körper! Ich kipp gleich vom Stuhl.'  
Dann klingelte es zum Stundenende. Tsuna wollte sich gerade von ihrem Sitzplatz erheben, da wurde sie am rechten Ärmel festgehalten. „Tsuna? Darf ich dich was fragen?", Asuo sah sie an. Ihr wurde heiß. „Ähm, ja,... klar... öhm,... was denn?", stotterte Tsuna. Auch Asuo wurde nun unsicher und druckste herum: „Na ja,... also... eigentlich... wollte ich dich... fragen, ob... wir,... also,... wir beide,... uns... mal treffen können...?" Bei den letzen Worten senkte er den Blick. Er war rot geworden! Wie süß er mit dieser Röte aussah! Sie hatte sich so damit aufgehalten, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie an der Reihe war, etwas zu sagen... „Nun,... ähm,..." ‚Bitte sag ja!', dachte Asuo, als sie nichts mehr sagte. „...Ähm,... ja, wieso eigentlich nicht." Asuo s Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Gut gelaunt stand er auf und setzte sich auf den Tisch, so, als ob er nie in einer anderen Klasse gewesen wäre. Doch kaum hatte er sich richtig hingesetzt, war er schon von allen Mädchen aus der Klasse umringt. Er versuchte, Tsuna in den Augen zu behalten, schaffte es aber nicht. Schließlich fing eines der Mädchen an, zu kreischen. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich neben Asuo auf den Tisch zu zwängen und hatte ihm an den Hintern gegriffen. Sie war so begeistert von diesem knackigen Po, dass sie sich das Kreischen nicht verkneifen konnte. Der Junge jedoch sprang entsetzt auf und sah diese freche Göre empört an. „Begrüßt ihr eure neuen Mitschüler immer so?", fragte er, ohne zu bemerken, dass Tsuna ganz nah bei ihm war. Sie war gerade dabei, dass Mädchen zusammen zu würfeln. ‚Wow! Und das nur wegen mir? Ich bin begeistert!' Doch im nächsten Moment hörte er, wie jemand sagte: „Was für eine Spielverderberin. Die denkt wohl, nur weil sie Klassensprecherin ist, hat sie Sonderrechte! Im Endeffekt ist sie auch scharf auf diesen heißen Typen, wie hieß er noch gleich? Asuo? Ja, so war es doch."  
So war das also! Sie war Klassensprecherin, deswegen hatte sie sich so für ihn eingesetzt! Nicht, weil sie es für ihn tun wollte, sondern ihres Amtes wegen. Das enttäuschte Asuo ein wenig. Aber es war nun einmal die Pflicht von Tsuna, solche Sachen zu unterbinden. Andererseits... Würde sie nur bei ihm so reagieren? Immerhin war sie eben schon ganz schön aufgebraust. Asuo freute sich schon mächtig auf den Nachmittag mit ihr. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Tsuna gleich zu fragen, wann sie das Treffen, selbstverständlich nur zum Lernen (hehe KLAR!), einrichten könne.  
Schon klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde. Alle nahmen Platz, um gleich darauf wieder aufzustehen, damit sie den Lehrer begrüßen konnten. Diese Prozedur ließen die Schüler noch ein weiteres Mal über sich ergehen. Dann war große Pause und jeder Schüler stürmte so schnell wie möglich auf den Schulhof. Für Asuo war das vollkommen unverständlich. In seiner alten Schule war das anders gewesen. Alle waren nacheinander auf den Hof **gegangen.** Die ganze Pause war zivilisierter abgelaufen. Und kaum war Asuo auf den Pausenhof getreten war er schon von Mädchen umringt. Auch wenn er Tsuna nicht sah, er spürte, dass sie ganz nah bei ihm war. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, achtete nicht mehr auf die Mädchen und suchte nur noch nach Tsuna.  
Da war sie! Er bahnte sich, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, einen Weg zu ihr, nahm sie bei der Hand und rannte in die abgelegenste Ecke des Schulhofes. Tsuna, völlig überrascht vom plötzlichen Stehenbleiben, fiel Asuo, durch den Versuch, noch zu bremsen, direkt in die Arme. Erst dachte Tsuna, Asuo würde sie nur kurz stützen, aber er hielt sie danach weiterhin fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Schließlich fragte er mit heiserer Stimme: „Hast du dir wehgetan?" „N-Nein. M-Mir geht's gut. I-Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Jetzt fing Asuo an, zu grinsen: „Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich glaube, ich habe mich an der Lippe verletzt." Tsuna, die zwar verstand, was Asuo bezwecken wollte, hielt sich dezent zurück. „Nun, dann solltest du vielleicht besser zur Krankenschwester gehen." War sie wirklich so naiv? Tsuna musste doch wissen, was er, Asuo Zumao, wollte! „Ähm, nein, es geht schon. Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch nur fragen, wann du unser Treffen einrichten kannst." „Hm, ich weiß nicht. Von mir aus gleich heute. Ich hab noch nichts vor. Was meinst du?" „Ja, klar, super. Und wo treffen wir uns?" „Hm, mal überlegen... Wir können zu mir gehen. Es ist ein bisschen außerhalb, da haben wir Ruhe." „Gut, und wann soll ich zu dir kommen?" „Also, wenn es dir recht ist, kannst du gleich nach der Schule mit zu mir kommen?" Asuo fragte daraufhin völlig entgeistert: „Ob mir das recht ist! Natürlich!" Tsuna lächelte. „Gut, dann musst du allerdings noch mit einkaufen gehen." Asuo nickte und in diesem Augenblick klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde. Die Beiden gingen nebeneinander in die Klasse. Kaum dort angekommen, ertönten die ersten Pfiffe und Rufe: „Uh, unser neues Pärchen!" oder „Das hättet ihr uns aber ruhig gleich sagen können. Dann hätten wir uns keine Hoffnungen gemacht!" Solche Sprüche ‚durften' (wohl eher **mussten**) sich Tsuna und Asuo die restlichen Schulstunden anhören. Dann endlich war die Schule vorbei und die Zwei gingen langsam in Richtung Ausgang.  
Das Einkaufen war schnell erledigt gewesen. Nun ging es zu Tsuna nach Hause. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Asuo ihren Herzschlag hören konnte. Doch er hörte ihn nicht, denn er selbst war davon überzeugt, dass Tsuna den seinen hören konnte.

Nun denn. Das war also das zweite Kapitel. Über Meinungen freue ich mich immer.  
Na ja, falls jemand meine E-Mail Adresse nicht mehr haben sollte, schreibe ich sie hier noch werden sich, hoff ich jedenfalls, wieder viele beschweren, dass ich an der blödesten Stelle aufhöre... Aber so ist das. Ich will doch, dass ihr weiterlest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The rape**_

Kapitel 3

So, da wären wir also schon beim 3. Kapitel. Langsam aber sicher wird es spannend...

Genug der Vorrede, weiter geht's...

Und schon waren sie vor Tsuna's Haus angekommen. Kurz bevor Tsuna aufschloss, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Asuo um und meinte: „Schuhe ordentlich abtreten, Schuhe ausziehen, reinkommen." ‚Hö? Was war das denn? So ist sie aber sonst nicht, oder?', ging es Asuo durch den Kopf. Er befolgte ihren Befehl ohne ein weiteres Wort und trat ein. Dann wartete er, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehört, auf Tsuna. „Asuo, tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgeräumt. Geh aber ruhig schon mal gerade durch ins Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich nach." Auch hier folgte er dem Befehl ohne ein Wort. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. DAS nannte Tsuna „nicht aufgeräumt"! Sie musste wahnsinnig sein! Das Zimmer war alles andere, als „nicht aufgeräumt". Alles war blitzblank. Man fand nicht mal ein einziges Staubkrümelchen.  
Währenddessen: Tsuna war in den 1. Stock gegangen, um sich umzuziehen. Sie achtete nicht darauf, dass sie sich ihre alltägliche Kleidung anzog. Diese Garderobe bestand aus einem schwarzen, enganliegenden Minirock und einem bauchfreien, beigen Top. Sie ging dann ins Lesezimmer, um die Bücher zu holen, die sie und Asuo benötigen würden. Danach kam sie, die Arme um die Bücher geschlungen, die Treppe hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Asuo, schon in den Büchern versunken, am Couchtisch saß. „So, da bin ich wieder. Das sind die Bücher, die wir brauchen werden." Der Junge sah auf, machte große Augen und fragte schließlich: „Ähm,... läufst du zuhause immer so rum! Und... kochst du auch so?" Da erst bemerkte Tsuna, was sie angezogen hatte. Sie errötete, was ihr, wie Asuo meinte, richtig gut stand, und meinte: „N-Normalerweise schon, ja. Aber wenn es dich stört, kann ich mir auch was Anderes anziehen." Er lächelte freundlich: „Nein, nein, lass nur. Ich will deinen regulären Tagesablauf so wenig wie möglich durcheinander bringen." ‚Keine Angst, das hast du schon geschafft', dachte Tsuna. „Also gut. Dann mach ich uns jetzt mal etwas zum Essen. Ich hoffe du magst Gemüselasagne?" „Ja, klingt lecker. Soll ich dir helfen?" „Lass mich überlegen. Ja, in der Tat, das könntest du. Deck doch bitte den Tisch und putz dann bitte den Lauch. Du weißt, wie das geht?" „Ähm,... Tischdecken werd ich wohl grad noch so hinbekommen", lachte er, „aber wie man Lauch putzt, davon hab ich keine Ahnung."  
Nanu? Wieso sah sie ihn denn plötzlich so komisch an? Diese unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit in ihrem Blick! Asuo hätte sie am Liebsten in den Arm genommen und geküsst.  
Wie süß er aussah!  
An seinem Gesichtsaudruck merkte Tsuna, dass sie ein ziemlich lächerliches Bild abgeben musste. Deshalb wandte sie schnell den Blick von ihm ab und sagte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „A-Also gut. Ich zeig es d-dir. K-Komm her."  
Dann endlich hatten die Beiden gegessen. Tsuna räumte alles in die Spülmaschine, wobei sie sich jedes Mal bücken musste.  
Asuo sah fasziniert zu, wie seine Angebetete diesen Vorgang immer wieder wiederholte. Irgendwann jedoch hielt er diesen Anblick nicht mehr aus. Asuo stand auf, ging zu Tsuna, legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und drehte sie zu sich um. Von dieser Aktion war Tsuna vollkommen überrascht, sodass sie nicht einmal reagieren konnte. „Was...?", setzte sie an. Doch gleich darauf schwieg sie wieder. Asuo hatte sie durch nur einen einzigen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen. Tsuna wusste genau, was gleich passieren würde, aber sie wehrte sich nicht. Asuo drückte Tsuna sanft gegen die Kücheneinrichtung, dann kam sein Gesicht dem ihren immer näher. Tsuna hatte ihre Augen halb geschlossen, als Asuo innehielt um sie zu betrachten.  
Wie schön sie war! Aber nicht nur ihr Äußeres war schön. Nein, auch ihr Charakter war wunderschön! Er musste sie einfach für sich haben. Das eine solche Schönheit noch zu haben war, konnte er nicht verstehen.  
Als Tsuna ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
Mit den Händen fuhr er von der Hüfte rauf, neben die Brüste. Dort ließ er sie. Wieder kamen seine Lippen auf Tsuna's zu. Erst berührten sich ihre Lippen nur leicht, doch dann vereinigten sie sich zu einem langen, intensiven Kuss. Tsuna ließ einen Seufzer hören. Gleich darauf entfuhr ihr ein Stöhnen. Asuo hatte sich enger an sie gepresst. So konnte sie genau spüren, wie erregt er war.

höhö Und schon ist das 3. Kapitel zu Ende.

Ein ganz herzliches Danke an meine Betareaderin. Dankö! )


	4. Chapter 4

_**The rape**_

Kapitel 4

Da bin ich mal wieder... Bis zu diesem Kapitel hat es sehr lange gedauert... Die Begründung ist die, dass ich einfach keine Inspiration mehr und zuhause auch ziemlich viel Stress hatte. Letzteres ist immer noch vorhanden... Nun ja, ich will nicht länger tratschen und euch lesen lassen. lach

Das musste es gewesen sein. Tsuna war von einer wohligen Wärme erfüllt. Das musste das Gefühl sein, welches sie die ganze Zeit vermisst hatte!  
Asuo wusste sehr gut, was er tun musste, damit sie beide die Berührungen genießen konnten.  
Tsuna wusste, worauf Asuo hinaus wollte und sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, das Gefühl der Hingabe war für sie einfach zu schön! Aber schwer zu merken war es für sie auch nicht: Er schob schon sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine...  
So gern hätte Tsuna das alles beendet, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie ließ sich alles von Asuo gefallen, egal was er tat.  
Einer von ihnen beiden stöhnte, wer, hätten sie nicht sagen können.  
Die ganze Zeit hatten sie diesen intensiven Kuss fortgeführt. Doch jetzt löste sich Asuo langsam von ihr. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen starrte er sie an. Oh Gott! Was hatte ihn denn da nur geritten! Sie musste ihn für einen elenden Mistkerl halten!  
Tsuna stand vor ihm, an die Einrichtung gelehnt, mit gespreizten Beinen. Um Himmels Willen! Was war nur in sie gefahren! Wie ein billiges Flittchen hatte sie sich benommen! Was mochte Asuo jetzt nur von ihr denken?  
Sie räusperte sich und meinte zögernd: „E-Es t-tut mir l-leid. Ich glaube...", dann brach sie ab. Asuo schaute sie nun noch verwirrter an, dann fragte er ungläubig: „DIR tut es leid! Nein, das muss es nicht. Schließlich bin ich über dich hergefallen, nicht umgekehrt... Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser." Damit verschwand er aus der Küche und packte seine Sachen zusammen.  
Tsuna blieb fassungslos dort stehen, wo sie vor nicht einmal 2 Minuten noch hemmungslos mit Asuo rumgeknutscht hatte. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen! Aber was war eigentlich dagegen einzuwenden? Immerhin hatte er damit begonnen. Klar, sie hätte sich wehren können, aber bei seinen sinnlichen Lippen, die auf den ihren lagen, waren all ihre Sinne geschwunden. Also was würde es schon machen, wenn sie weitermachen würden? Tsuna fing an, zu grinsen. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.  
Schnell machte sich die Jugendliche auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen, hatte Asuo gerade seine gesamten Sachen zusammen gepackt. „Nun, danke...", setzte er an, drehte sich um und ließ gleich wieder alles fallen. Sie stand ganz dicht vor ihm. Durch ihr freizügiges Top gewährte Tsuna ihm freien Blick auf den Ansatz ihrer wundervoll geformten Brüste. (Hey, das findet er, nicht ich!) Schnell konzentrierte Asuo sich auf ihre Lippen. Doch auch das stellte sich als großer Fehler heraus. Ihre vollen, sinnlichen Lippen verlangten geradezu danach, von den seinen liebkost zu werden.  
Aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, sah Asuo Tsuna jetzt direkt in die Augen. „Was ist? Wieso siehst du mich so an? Gefall' ich dir nicht?", fragte die junge Frau verunsichert. Um seine Stimme wiederzufinden, räusperte er sich kurz, und trotzdem konnte er nur stottern: „D-doch, du b-bist wunderschön, a-aber ich...", jetzt wurde Asuo rot wie eine Tomate, „ha-hatte gerade daran ge-gedacht, wie schön es w-wäre, wenn, wenn ich dich echt ü-überall berühren dürfte." Mit diesem letzten Teil wurde er noch ein Stück roter im Gesicht. (WOW! Das war noch möglich! )  
Auch Tsuna wurde jetzt rot, doch hatte sie den kleinen Vorteil, dass sie nicht ganz so schüchtern war, wie ihr Gegenüber. Sie stellte sich also auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn so intensiv, wie es ihr nur möglich war. Überrascht von diesem „Frontalangriff", wusste Asuo im ersten Moment nicht, was er tun sollte. Kurze Zeit später jedoch, erwiderte er den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität.

So, ihr Lieben. An dieser Stelle höre ich auf.

Gerade hier möchte ich erwähnen, dass mir das Schreiben meiner beiden Stories ungemein hilft, mit Problemen zurechtzukommen. Oder sie zumindest besser bewältigen zu können. Allerdings möchte ich auch sagen, dass das nicht bei jedem der Fall ist. Jeder hat Talent zum Schreiben, aber nicht jeder kann deshalb mit Problemen besser umgehen.

Ich möchte mich bei all den Leuten bedanken, die mich hierzu inspiriert haben. knuddel Danke.


	5. Chapter 5

_The rape_

Kapitel 5

Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Chapter. Gott, bin ich gut. g

Nun, ich muss euch noch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen, was ich leider im letzten Kapitel versäumt habe: Ich habe einen neue Betareaderin. Leider habe ich von meiner bisherigen sehr lange nichts mehr gehört, da ihr PC, wenn ich das richtig behalten habe, nicht mehr funktioniert. Und offensichtlich hat es noch niemand fertig gebracht, dieses blöde Ding mal zu reparieren. Somit kann ich ihr die Chapter von meinen Stories natürlich nicht geben. Daher habe ich meine Freundin aus meiner Klasse darum gebeten, als meine Betareaderin zu fungieren.

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Als sich die Beiden für kurze Zeit voneinander losreißen konnten, waren sie so außer Atem, dass anfangs keiner von ihnen etwas sagen konnte. Sie sahen sich einfach nur tief in die Augen. ( KLAR! Asuo und Augen... lach Fragt sich nur, in welche Augen er guckt... Und dann noch so tief... höhö) Tsuna fand ihre Stimme als erstes wieder, grinste provozierend und meinte: „Willst du immer noch gehen?"

Kaum zu fassen, wie sie sich benahm! Heute (!) hatte sie diesen Kerl, der vor ihr stand, kennen gelernt und schon machte sie sich an ihn ran, als würde sie ihn seit ewigen Zeiten kennen. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich wie ein billiges, ausgehungertes Flittchen benahm, welches sich jetzt mit Sex ihr Essen verdienen wollte. (Gott, diese Endlossätze sind ja furchtbar!)  
„Ich benehme mich sonst auch nicht so.", sagte Asuo. Es schien, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Schnell sah Tsuna nach unten, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie rot sie wurde. Doch gleich darauf bemerkte sie ihren Fehler. Sie hatte Asuo schon sein Hemd aufgemacht und starrte jetzt geradewegs auf seine muskulöse Brust. (Oh ja! Und wenn ich „muskulös" schreibe, meine ich das auch so. Der Traum einer jeden Frau. g Vor allem von meiner Wenigkeit... pfeif lach) Erneut packte Tsuna ein heftiges Verlangen. Sie konnte einfach nicht an sich halten, küsste Asuo stürmisch und zog ihn dann mit sich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im Flur blieb er aber so ruckartig stehen, dass es Tsuna zurückwarf und Asuo es so steuerte, dass sie ihm in die Arme fiel, mit dem Gesicht an seiner (sabber ) Brust. „Wo willst du denn hin, meine Kleine?", fragte er erotisch und gleichzeitig so heiser, dass Tsuna ein wohliger Schauer überkam. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihm tief in die Augen und meinte nur schlicht: „Dorthin, wo uns niemand beobachtet." Verdutzt sah Asuo sie an und fragte dann: „Wir werden beobachtet?" Sie nickte leicht in Richtung Fenster und tatsächlich war dort fast die halbe Klasse versammelt. Daraufhin hob Asuo Tsuna spontan auf seine Arme und fragte: „Nach oben?" Mit großen Augen nickte sie. Und schon waren beide auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, legte er sie auf das Bett und meinte: „Ich bin gleich wieder da, nicht weglaufen." Er lächelte Tsuna kurz an und rannte dann wieder nach unten. Asuo warf einen Blick zum Fenster, sah die vielen Gesichter und machte kurzerhand die Vorhänge zu. Dann sprintete er ins Wohnzimmer und holte etwas aus seiner Geldbörse. (Sicher weiß an dieser Stelle jeder, was er geholt hat. Aber natürlich: Kondome! Was auch sonst... Der hat's aber ganz schön eilig. tztz Mein lieber Mann!)  
Währenddessen: Tsuna setzte sich auf. Da sie schließlich nicht weglief, konnte sie das ja ohne Weiteres tun.

Asuo ging anschließend die Treppe wieder hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Klar zeigte er Tsuna die Kondome nicht; er wollte sie schließlich zu nichts drängen. Als er ins Zimmer kam, lag seine Angebetete in einer verführerischen Pose und nur in BH und String auf dem großen Bett. (Ja, es ist groß. 3 x 3,5 Meter dürfte wohl kaum als klein gelten.) Ihm blieb die Luft weg. Wie konnte ein menschliches Wesen nur so schön sein? Er wusste zwar keine Antwort auf diese Frage, aber eins konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen: Tsuna war die schönste Frau, die er in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben gesehen hatte. Und Asuo glaubte nicht daran, dass er je eine Andere hübscher finden könnte.  
Langsam ging er auf Tsuna und das Bett zu. Asuo sah nicht, wo er lang lief, er konnte den Blick nur weiter auf ihr ruhen lassen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es Tsuna vorkam, setzte er sich auf den Bettrand. Von dort fing er an, mit seinem Zeigefinger von ihrem Kinn, über ihren Hals, zu ihren Brüsten und über ihren Bauch zu fahren. Währen dieser „Behandlung" beobachtete er Tsuna so genau, dass ihm kein Blick und keine Bewegung, kein Anzeichen von Erregung, entging.  
Auch Tsuna beobachtete Asuo, jedenfalls so weit, wie es ihr möglich war. Auf seinem Weg mit dem Zeigefinger berührte er hin und wieder Stellen, an denen sie ganz besonders empfindlich war.

So, hier hör ich dann jetzt mal wieder auf...

Vielleicht keine besonders gute Stelle, die ich da ausgesucht hab, aber musste sein.

Auf Kapitel 6 werdet ihr wohl mal wieder eine Weile warten müssen. Kommt drauf an, wie ich Inspi und Probs hab...

Bis denne.


	6. Chapter 6

_The rape_

Kapitel 6

Ja, auch ich hatte mal wieder Zeit, was zu schreiben.

Nun, wie ihr ja wisst, habe ich diese Geschichte selbst erfunden. Somit projiziere ich wahrscheinlich bestimmte Probleme von mir auch in diese Geschichte. Unter anderem bezieht sich das zwar nicht direkt auf familiäre Probleme, aber dennoch sind sie recht schwerwiegend. Nun, um zum Punkt zu kommen... Ich habe sozusagen seit dem 12.12. (gutes Datum, wa?) einen Freund. Somit werden dann mitunter wohl auch mal Dinge vorkommen, die ich mir mit ihm vorstelle oder über die ich mit ihm geredet hab oder so. Außerdem lass ich hier auch meiner Fantasie freien Lauf. gg Nein, ernsthaft... Das meiste entspringt wirklich meiner Fantasie bzw. Vorstellungsgabe.

Sie küssten einander leidenschaftlich. Doch musste die 16-Jährige noch etwas loswerden, was ihr besonders am Herzen lag. So seufzte sie: „Ich muss dir noch was sagen..." Asuo murrte und meinte schließlich: „Das kannst du doch auch später noch. Genieß das jetzt einfach." Damit widmete er sich ihrem Hals. Jedoch wurde er kurz darauf unsanft weggeschubst. „Nein, ich kann es dir eben nicht später sagen, weil es dann vielleicht nicht mehr stimmen würde." So langsam kam Asuo ein leiser Verdacht. Sollte sie wirklich noch...? Diesen Gedanken führte er lieber nicht zuende. Aber bei ihrer Schönheit konnte das doch wohl kaum noch so sein, oder?  
Sie riss Asuo aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihn fragte: „Warum starrst du mich so an! Ich werd dir schon nicht sagen, dass du sterben musst. Und dennoch ist es genauso wichtig." Sie senkte den Blick und wollte ansetzen, doch brachte er Tsuna zum Schweigen, indem er sie küsste. „Ich werde nichts machen, was du nicht willst. Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Sobald du was sagst oder mir ein Zeichen gibst, hör ich sofort auf. Ich versprech es dir." „Aber da ist trotzdem noch was, das ist echt wichtig. Also...", sie holte tief Luft, „ich hab so was noch nie zuvor gemacht. Und ich will mein erstes Mal dann doch etwas romantischer verbringen. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall arrogant oder so klingen. Ich hätte das schon sehr oft haben können, aber ich wollte auf den Richtigen warten. Auch, wenn das vielleicht altmodisch sein mag. Deswegen..." „Ja, schon gut. Ich hör auf und wenn das mit uns klappt, dann willst du, dass wir es langsam angehen lassen.", unterbrach er sie und beendete den Satz. Erstaunt über diese Beendigung sah Tsuna ihn mit großen Augen an und er, Asuo, schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Du bist nicht die Erste, die mir das sagt. Von meiner Ex hab ich das auch schon gehört. Nur war wohl der einzige Unterschied, dass wir schon über ein Jahr zusammen waren. Und, dass sie sich in meinen besten Freund verliebt hatte. Ich Trottel hab es nicht mal gemerkt. Oder ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben." Traurig wandte er den Blick ab und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, wieder auf die Bettkante.  
Er spürte sie plötzlich hinter sich sitzen. Ihre Hände bewegten sich zu seiner Brust, wo sie sie verweilen ließ. Tsuna drückte sich an Asuo und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. Daraufhin entspannte er sich, legte den Kopf zurück und musste seufzen. „Was ist los?", flüsterte Tsuna. „Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung.", bekam sie als Antwort. Sie war erleichtert über diese Beantwortung und ließ ihre Hände dann über Asuo's Brust wandern. Dieser genoss das Gefühl kurz und schloss auch kurzzeitig die Augen. Doch nahm er, bevor er vielleicht noch seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren würde, ihre Hände schließlich in seine und küsste sie. Tsuna holte kurz Luft und flüsterte: „Tut mir leid, das mit deiner Ex." Asuo seufzte und nickte dann. Darauf küsste sie seinen Nacken und fing an, seine Schultern zu massieren. Anbringend spannte sich Asuo kurz an, hielt dann Tsuna's Hände erneut fest und legte sich auf den Bauch. Dies nahm sie als Aufforderung, weiterzumachen. So setzte sie sich also auf seinen Allerwertesten und fing wieder an, seinen Rücken zu massieren.

So, das war's für dieses Kapitel. )

Hab keine Lust mehr und das is' doch mal wieder ´ne gute Stelle zum Aufhören. So richtig typisch für mich.

Nun ja, ich will euch nich' weiter zutexten.

Hm, Betareader hat sich mal wieder geändert... Wie ihr wisst, war es bisher meine Freundin aus der Klasse, da wir aber nun Ferien haben und ich sie nicht sehe, habe ich meinen Freund kurzerhand dazu erklärt. Und der wird es jetzt wohl für ´ne Weile bleiben. ( -Ex-Freund... such wieder n Betareader...)

Bis Kapitel 7. Bleibt mir schön treu. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

_The rape_

Kapitel 7

So, da bin ich mal wieder.

Dieses Mal hat es glaub ich mit der Fortsetzung nicht so lange gedauert. xD Nicht mal ganz nen Monat. 2 Tage noch, dann wäre es ein Monat. Tja, ich hab sehr viel Zeit zum Schreiben, da ich nicht viel gehen kann... Manche wissen es schon, andere nicht. Ich hab Flüssigkeit im Knie und laufe somit mit ner tollen, gelben Krücke rum. -.-

Nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Asuo murrte schläfrig und murmelte: „Wo hast du das gelernt? Du kannst das verdammt gut." Tsuna lächelte und sagte: „Ich hatte genügend Testobjekte, um es so zu sagen." Was sollte das denn nun heißen? Hatte sie schon mit anderen Kerlen in dieser Position die Zeit verbracht! Die blanke Eifersucht loderte nun ihm auf. Auch, wenn er sie heute erst kennengelernt hatte, die Vorstellung, dass sie das schon mit anderen gemacht hätte, war für Asuo unerträglich. Er musste sie einfach für sich haben.  
„An was denkst du?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich dachte gerade nur an die Testobjekte. Waren das auch Kerle?" Überrascht von dieser Frage, fragte sie zurück: „Warum interessiert dich das?" „Also waren es Kerle... Mit wie vielen warst du denn schon in dieser Position hier?" „Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich war überrascht von deiner Frage, weil ich sie demnach logischer Weise nicht erwartet hätte. Nein, es waren keine Kerle, um deine Frage zu beantworten. Es waren Freundinnen von mir. Sie haben sich sozusagen zur Verfügung gestellt. Nichts weiter. Zufrieden?", fragte sie nun leicht erbost. „Ja, tut mir leid. Die Vorstellung, dass du das hier schon mit anderen gemacht hast, macht mich wahnsinnig.", gestand er ihr. Daraufhin lächelte Tsuna wieder einmal, kniete sich kurz neben Asuo und meinte: „Dreh dich mal auf den Rücken, ja?" Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und sah seine Angebetete gleich wieder über sich. Tsuna stützte sich mit ihren Händen neben seinem Kopf ab, beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte: „Du bist der Erste, also mach dir um so was keine Gedanken." Damit küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich und ließ keine Widerrede zu. Nach diesem Kuss war Asuo so überwältigt, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Er drehte sich so auf die Seite, dass Tsuna neben ihm auf dem Bett landete. Schnell war er über ihr und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Überrascht und voller Erwartung sah sie ihn aus ihren wunderschönen großen Augen an. Bewegt von ihrer Schönheit strich er mit seinen Zeigefingern an ihren Seiten entlang. Von ihren Brüsten, die er wahrlich für perfekt hielt, bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Den immer selben Weg – auf und ab und wieder zurück. Völlig in der Tiefe ihrer Augen versunken bemerkte er ihr leises Gekichere nicht. Als sie sich jedoch unter ihm bewegte, riss sie ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt.  
Verstört von den Gefühlen, die er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, ließ er von ihr ab und fing an, sich wieder anzukleiden. Sprachlos setzte sich die Jugendliche auf und verstand die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr. Da sandte Gott ihr einen so lieben, netten und wundervollen Kerl in ihrem Alter und er schien sich nicht wirklich für sie zu interessieren.  
Er war so dumm gewesen! Er hatte ihr ihre Geschichte geglaubt, aber das ging über seine Grenzen hinaus. Sie hatte ihn wahrhaftig angelogen! Aber was hatte er auch erwartet! Sie kannten sich ja auch erst einen Tag. Wenn man das überhaupt als „kennen" bezeichnen konnte. Ihre Worte rissen ihn mal wieder aus seinen Gedanken...  
"Was... was tust du da?", stotterte sie. „Was ich ihr hier tue? Das fragst du noch? Du hast mich angelogen! Und glaub mir, ich mag es nicht, wenn mich jemand anlügt.", schrie er sie aufgebracht an. Geschockt starrte sie ihn an: „Woher weißt du...?" „Oh glaubst du wirklich, jeder Kerl ist dumm? Du musstest nichts sagen. Deine Augen...", wehmütig lächelte er sie an, „...sie sprachen Bände. Ich bin nicht der erste Kerl, mit dem du das getan hättest. Also erzähl mir nichts!" Wütend griff er nach seinem Hemd und streifte es sich über. „Aber...", setzte sie an. Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Weinend brach sie zusammen und schluchzte. Asuo konnte nicht viel verstehen, aber das, was er verstand, nahm ihm jegliche Luft zum Atmen.

Ja, jetzt geht es langsam los...

Fiese Stelle, ich weiß. Ihr kennt mich ja... Nun werden auch bald alle verstehen, was es mit dem Titel dieser Story auf sich hat.

Bis Kapitel 8. Hoffentlich seid ihr dann alle noch dabei. )


	8. Chapter 8

_The rape_

Kapitel 8

So, das ging auch schnell. Hab immer noch viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Dieses Kapitel entstand gleich nach dem Vorigen. Fragt mich bitte nicht, woher ich meine Inspiration nehme. Ich höre, dank meinem besten Freund, permanent „My Immortal" von „Evanescence" und werde von diesem Lied irgendwie verzaubert. Aber nicht nur daran liegt es... Ich bin mal wieder verliebt, zwar unglücklich, aber verliebt ist verliebt. ) Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und an dieser Stelle noch einen ganz besonderen Dank an meinen besten Freund. knuddel

"Bist… erste…", schluchzte sie. „...mit dem... freiwillig..."  
Entsetzt starrte er sie an. Wenn es das war, was er vermutete, dann... Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Sie war wunderschön, ja. Aber einem so einmaligen Menschen konnte man doch nicht... oder doch?  
Er sah Tsuna immer noch entgeistert an, doch taute er langsam wieder aus seiner Erstarrung auf. Die ganze Zeit hatte er den Blick nicht von seinem kleinen Schatz gewandt. Da saß sie – auf dem Boden, mit angezogenen Beinen, verheult, vor und zurück wippend. Als Asuo sie so sah ging er Schritt um Schritt auf sie zu. Langsam, darauf bedacht, Tsuna nicht zu erschrecken, kniete er sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihrem langen Haar.  
Währen er so dasaß durchzuckte ihn ein wahnwitziger Gedanke. Sein Blick hob sich und in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich. Oh ja, egal wer seiner Kleinen das angetan hatte, er würde dieses Schwein finden. Doch jetzt galt es erst einmal, sich um Tsuna zu kümmern. Ihr Schluchzen war mittlerweile verstummt und er hob sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme, um sie ins Bett zu legen. Behutsam zog er ihr Rock und Top aus, um anschließend mit offenem Mund auf ihre Nachtwäsche zu starren. Ein paar Fetzen Stoff auf feinster Seide, die so kurz und enganliegend waren, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug, als er sie in einem dieser „Dinger" auf dem Bett liegen sah. Leise zog er den Vorhang ihres Fensters zu, deckte sie zu und ging nach unten.  
Zum Glück war die neugierige Menge vorm Fenster nicht mehr da. Asuo ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm sich ein Wasser und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Jetzt hatte er genug Zeit zum Nachdenken.  
Es war schon spät, als er schließlich nach oben ging und sich zu Tsuna ins Bett legte. Plötzlich fragte eine zaghafte Stimme: „Du bist noch hier?" Sie drehte sich zu Asuo um und drückte sich an ihn. „Natürlich, ich war die ganze Zeit hier. Kann dich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sie seufzte und sagte schließlich: „Ich hab nicht geschlafen. Hab alles mitbekommen... Wie du mich auf's Bett legtest, mich aus- und wieder anzogst, alles eben." „Warum hast du dann nichts unternommen, als ich dich auszog?" „Ich hab einfach gespürt, dass du nichts Böses im Sinn hattest." „Und wenn du dich getäuscht hättest? Ich will nicht, dass dir das je wieder passiert!", sagte Asuo nachdrücklich und drückte Tsuna fest an sich. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und kuschelte sich entspannt an ihn. Schläfrig murmelte sie noch: „Bleib hier, ja? Lass mich nicht allein." „Nicht doch, Maus. Ich bleib bei dir, egal was passiert. Schlaf schön." Lange lag auch er nicht mehr wach. Beruhigt und erschöpft schlief er bald ein.  
Als Tsuna am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ein Widerstand an ihrem Rücken, der sie daran hinderte, sich umzudrehen. Somit schlug sie die Augen auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Asuo. Er schlummerte noch friedlich. Jedoch schlug er schnell die Augen auf, als sich seine Angebetete dann doch bewegte. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich auf. Als sie aber aufstehen wollte, wurde sie zurückgehalten und auf das Bett gezogen. Ein Lachen unterdrückend drückte sie sich an ihn. „Guten Morgen!", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" Verschlafen murmelte er: „Wenn du dich weniger bewegen würdest, während du schläfst, dann würde ich noch besser schlafen. Wie spät ist es?" Tsuna drehte sich zu ihrem Wecker um und stellte geschockt fest, dass es schon halb zehn war. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie das ihrer Lehrerin erklären sollte. Und als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, meinte Asuo: „Wir müssen ihr gar nichts erklären, wir bleiben einfach hier. Was meinst du? Es würde eh auffallen, wenn wir zusammen zu spät kommen würden. Und überhaupt, auch wenn wir beide fehlen, fällt es auf." Zwar nicht glücklich, aber umgestimmt wandte sie sich wieder Asuo zu, seufzte und nickte dann.

So, auch Kapitel 9 ist schon in Arbeit.

Bis dahin. )


	9. Chapter 9

_The rape_

Kapitel 9

Joa, da hätten wir dann auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Jetzt sollen auch meine lieben Leser endlich mal erfahren, was Sache ist. )

Glücklich zog er sie näher an sich, um sich im nächsten Moment auf den Rücken zu drehen, damit Tsuna auf ihm lag. Überrascht sah sie ihn aus großen Augen an.  
Gott, bitte lass ihn nichts Unüberlegtes tun, dachte sie. Doch schon die nächste frage sollte ihr zeigen, dass sie niemand angehört hatte.

„Kleines? Wer war das", fragte er. „Wer war was?", fragte sie zurück, bevor sie nachdachte. Er musste ihr nicht antworten, denn schon erstarrten ihre Gesichtszüge. Warum hatte er das fragen müssen? Sie hatte es so schön verdrängt.  
Nein, sie würde nie vergessen, wie er damals auf ihrem Balkon gestanden hatte. Sie war länger aufgeblieben, weil ein interessanter Film im Fernsehen lief. Als er zuende war, hatte sie den Fernseher ausgeschaltet und war zum Fenster gegangen, um frische Luft ins Schlafzimmer zu lassen. Damit keine ‚verpestete' Luft ins Zimmer kam, hatte sie sich hinausgebeugt, nach links gesehen und dann nach rechts. Erst war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob da wirklich jemand stand. Aber nach zweitem Hinsehen war sie sich 100ig sicher gewesen. Schreien konnte sie nicht, sie war zu geschockt. Und so hielt er ihr den Mund zu, schob sie behutsam ins Zimmer, schloss das Fenster hinter sich, ging zur Tür und schloss auch diese ab. Auch, wenn sie ohnehin niemand gehört hätte, er war sorgfältig vorgegangen. Er hatte den Vorhang vor das Fenster gezogen und sich langsam auf sie zu bewegt. Keinen Zentimeter hatte sie sich von der Stelle weggerührt, wo er sie hatte stehen lassen. Ja, sie hatte genau gewusst, warum er gekommen war. Aufs Bett hatte er sie geschoben. Und das so geschickt, dass sie mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Matratze gelandet war. Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu wehren. Er hatte ihr ihre Alltagskleidung ausgezogen, seine Hose geöffnet und sich so quälend langsam über sie geschoben, dass sie gedacht hatte, es würde die ganze Nacht andauern. Ja, er hatte sie vergewaltigt. Und das nicht nur ein Mal. Nein, es hatte wirklich die ganze Nacht gedauert. Wie oft hatte er sich wohl über sie geschoben? Sie hatte es nicht gezählt. Zu sehr war sie mit ihren Schmerzen beschäftigt gewesen. Und er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Er war ihr bester Freund gewesen. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Es hatte nie jemand erfahren. Er hatte nicht einmal etwas sagen müssen, damit sie den Mund hielt. Ihr ganzes Zimmer hatte er durchwühlt, wohl auf der Suche nach Geld... Es war nichts zu finden gewesen. Er hatte sie vergewaltigt.  
Nachdem er weg war, hatte sie tagelang mit Krämpfen im Bett gelegen. Ihr Bett war blutgetränkt gewesen.

"Was ist? Geht's dir nicht gut, Maus?", riss Asuo Tsuna aus ihren Gedanken. viel zu tief war sie versunken gewesen. „J-ja, mir geht's gut. Ich... ich war nur in Gedanken. Alles in Ordnung.", lächelte sie müde. Langsam legte sie sich neben ihn und drückte sich an ihn. „Du willst wissen, wer es war? Was bringt dir das? Du kennst ihn sowieso nicht.", versuchte sie ihn abzubringen. „Dann werde ich ihn eben kennenlernen. Oder war's womöglich gar kein Kerl?" Erstaunt riss Tsuna die Augen auf. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf!" Vielleicht war **das **die Ablenkung, die sie brauchte. „Na ja hör mal! Die ganzen Herzen da an der Wand. In jedem steht der Name von ´nem anderen **_Mädchen._** Da ist es doch wohl nachvollziehbar, dass ich auf andere Ideen komme, oder?" „Ja, natürlich. Reg dich bitte nicht auf. Und du liegst da ja auch gar nicht so falsch. Es ist nur einfach so, dass ich eben beiden Geschlechtern nicht abgeneigt bin." Jetzt war es an Asuo, die Augen aufzureißen.  
So eine Schönheit lässt sogar Weiber an sich ran? (Hey, das ist seine Ausdrucksweise, nicht meine. xD) Und der Anzahl der Namen nach zu urteilen, waren es schon einige. 1... 2... 3... er zählte sie und kam auf geschlagene 6. Sechs Mädchen hatten sie also wohl schon komplett nackt – in ihrer puren Schönheit – gesehen und womöglich auch noch berührt.

Nun ihr Lieben... Ich weiß, mal wieder ein schön fieses Ende für ein Kapitel. Aber immerhin will ich in meinem mehr oder weniger denkwürdigen 10. Kapitel noch was zum Schreiben haben.

Gehabt euch wohl, bis dahin.

Eure Autorin. g


	10. Chapter 10

_The rape_

Kapitel 10

Hm, das denkwürdige 10. Kapitel ist das schon... Ich bin so stolz auf mich. lach Und so allmählich wird es heiß...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein herzliches Danke an die, die diese Story immer noch gespannt verfolgen. )

Asuo musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Vorstellung – trotz ein klein wenig Eifersucht – doch sehr erregte. Er setzte sich auf, um sich mit dem Rücken gleich an das Kopfstück des Bettes zu lehnen. Tsuna saß neben ihm und wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte, als er die Augen schloss und seine Hose öffnete. Doch auch sie musste zugeben, dass sie von der ganzen Situation, trotz dieser kleinen „Auseinandersetzung", richtiggehend erregt war. Allein ihrer Spontanität hatte sie es später zu verdanken, dass sie sich über seine offene Hose beugte und seine Erregung aus der engen Hose befreite. Ein erstauntes, aber heiseres Stöhnen entwich Asuo s Lippen, als er den kühlen Luftzug an seinem Intimbereich spürte.  
Was sich Tsuna dann entgegenreckte, verschlug ihr wortwörtlich den Atem. Wie konnte Asuo bei dieser Größe um Himmels Willen noch so enge Hosen tragen? ‚Das' konnte da unmöglich so gut reinpassen, ohne ein wenig gequetscht zu werden.  
Weiterhin ihrer Spontanität folgend, beugte sie sich hinunter und hauchte vorsichtige, zarte Küsse auf seine Spitze. Ein lautes Stöhnen war zu hören, als Tsuna mutiger wurde, seine Krone in den Mund nahm, vorsichtig daran saugte und leckte. Ihre langen Haare waren perfekt dazu geeignet, die Hände darin zu vergraben. Das tat Asuo auch und drückte ihren Kopf weiter nach unten. Trotz diesem nur leichten Druck, glitt ihr Kopf so weit nach unten, dass sie seine ganze starke, harte Männlichkeit in sich aufnahm. Doch leicht geschockt brauchte es eine kleine Weile, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Dann schließlich fing Tsuna an, noch etwas kräftiger Flöte zu spielen. (Ja, ich weiß, tolle Ausdrucksweise. xD) Dieses kleine „Spiel" erregte auch Tsuna sehr stark. Im Rhythmus immer schneller werdend, gab sie seinen Schaft immer öfter und kürzer frei. Trotz dieses erregenden Spiel entging Asuo nicht, dass auch Tsuna bald an ihre Grenzen stoßen würde. Denn während sie ihn mit dem Mund erregte, liebkoste, befriedigte, hatte die Jugendliche begonnen, sich zu streicheln. So schön und aufregend es bis jetzt auch war, dachte Asuo, gebe ich dieser wunderschönen Frau jetzt etwas zurück.  
Gedacht, getan.  
Vorsichtig rückte Asuo etwas weg und bedeutete Tsuna, ihn nicht weiter zu reizen. Schwer atmend rückte er wieder näher. Behutsam schob er sie auf die Matratze zurück und kniete sich über sie. Langsam und voller Erwartung schob er ihr Nachthemd hoch und zog es ihr schließlich aus. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und widmete sich ihrem Hals. Asuo hauchte zarte Küsse auf ihre Haut, um dieser Spur sogleich mit der Zunge zu folgen. Dann wanderte er tiefer, liebkoste die Stellen über ihren Brüsten. Gleichzeitig glitt er mit seinen Händen an ihren Seiten auf und ab, bis er schließlich ihre Brüste umfasste und ihre Knospen reizte, bis sie sich lustvoll aufrichteten. Diese Berührung reizte Tsuna so sehr, dass sie sich Asuo unter schwerem Stöhnen entgegenbog.  
Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich Zeit zu lassen. Doch er spürte, dass er es nicht mehr allzu weit treiben konnte. Deshalb hielt er für einen Moment inne und nahm das Bild, dass sich ihm bot, begierig in sich auf.  
Gerade als Tsuna ihre Augen öffnen wollte, weil sie keine Berührung seinerseits mehr wahrnahm, spürte sie ihn wieder über sich. Doch dieses Mal war er nicht mehr über ihren Brüsten, sondern umkreiste ihren Bauchnabel mit der Zungenspitze. Kurz darauf wanderte er noch tiefer und verteilte kleine Küsse am oberen Rand ihres Strings. (Darauf besteh' ich! Nicht Slip! Sie soll immerhin gut aussehen!)

So, das war es für dieses Kapitel. )

Ja, ja, wieder einmal die fieseste Stelle, die ich mir suchen konnte. lach Ihr kennt das doch schon...

Dazu muss ich sagen, dass meine kleine, süße Betareaderin und Muse wieder unter den Lebenden ist, die jetzt sehr viel zu tun hat, weil sie meine ganzen bisherigen Kapitel noch lesen muss.

Hab dich voll vermisst, Süße! knuddl


	11. Chapter 11

_The rape_

Kapitel 11

Da wären wir also mit dem 11. Kapitel. Hat etwas gedauert. Wie das halt so ist... Jeder hat mal Probleme oder war im Urlaub oder ihm/ihr fehlte einfach die Muse. Na ja, meine Muse lebt wieder, ich bin frisch erholt ausm Urlaub zurück und die Probleme sind auch erledigt... Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ihr zufriedenes Seufzen ließ seine Küsse noch ein wenig intensiver werden. Zögernd und vorsichtig zog Asuo ihren String etwas nach unten, hielt inne und wartete auf Tsunas Reaktion. Doch er sah nur in die klarsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte und erhielt ein Lächeln. Als Ermunterung aufgefasst, zog er ihr dieses kleine Stück Stoff auch noch aus. Tsuna so zu sehen, erregte ihn so wahnsinnig, dass er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen musste. Jedoch brachte es ihm nicht viel. Er würde schon sehr bald an seine Grenzen stoßen. Langsam legte er sich neben Tsuna und fuhr mit seiner Hand von ihrem Bauch aus abwärts. Als er zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war, war er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, welche Hitze ihn erwartete. Tsuna hatte ihre Beine gespreizt, um ihn noch intensiver spüren zu können. Zärtlich fing er an, über ihre Hitze zu streicheln. Als sich ihr Seufzen und Stöhnen schließlich sehr oft vernehmen ließen, strich Asuo noch einmal sehr intensiv darüber und kniete sich dann wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Um ihr nicht zu viel abzuverlangen, beugte er sich über ihre Intimzone und ersetzte seine Finger mit seiner Zunge. Sie zu schmecken erregte ihn aber schließlich so sehr, dass auch Tsuna es bemerkte. Diese Chance wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen, setzte sich auf, schob ihn an ihre alte Position und begann, seinen Schaft langsam und zögernd in ihrem Mund aufzunehmen. Sie saugte und leckte an ihm, bis er erzitterte, einen kehligen Schrei verlauten ließ und sich schließlich unweigerlich in ihren Mund ergoss. Begierig schluckte Tsuna sein Zeichen der Lust. (Jaha, will's halt nett umschreiben... -.-') Ohne lange zu Zögern kniete sie sich gänzlich über Asuo und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich – um sein Geschenk an sie mit ihm zu teilen. Während dieses Kusses glitten seine Hände an Tsunas Seiten hinab zu ihrer Hüfte. Um sie nicht zu erschrecken und ihr Zeit zu lassen, übte er nur einen leichten, vorsichtigen Druck auf ihre Schenkel aus, damit sie ihn richtig spüren konnte.  
Tsuna selbst war nicht wirklich weniger erregt, als Asuo. Bereitwillig gab sie dem Druck nach, den er ausübte und nahm in letztlich in sich auf. Ausgefüllt von seiner Stärke begann Tsuna, sich langsam zu bewegen. Immer und immer wieder nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch trennten sich die beiden voneinander und suchten sich eine neue Stelle zum Fortfahren. Und was bitte war da geeigneter als die Dusche? (Ja, zu simpel, ich weiß. Aber stimmt doch: abgesehen vom Bett gibt's doch wirklich kaum was besseres...) Tsuna, die etwas eher auf diese Idee kam (Wir Weiber sind halt doch einfacher gestrickt, als alle denken... xD), sprang in die Dusche, zog Asuo mit sich und drehte das Wasser auf. Trotz, dass es eiskalt war, hinderte es die beiden nicht daran, sich noch weiter aufzuheizen. Als Asuo wieder einmal die Initiative ergriff, drückte er Tsuna sachte an die Wand und hob sie hoch. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre langen Beine um seine Hüfte und bog sich ihm entgegen. Asuo, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, drückte sie fester an sich und hörte ihren Aufschrei, als er sich erneut mit ihr vereinigte. Während Tsuna immer lauter zu schreien begann, als er immer heftiger zustieß, blieb Asuo selbst ebenfalls nicht stumm.. Fast zur gleichen Zeit schreien beide so laut, dass man es sogar auf der Straße hören konnte.

Heute gibt es hier unten nichts mehr zu sagen.

Bis Kapitel 12, ihr Lieben. )


End file.
